Raise the Dead
by JunkBunk
Summary: FutureFic!  Rachel and Finn meet again by chance


Rachel was eager to enjoy the evening. It had been seven years since she graduated High School and left Ohio. She had made it all the way to Julliard where she sang and danced and performed with the fire of her considerable ambition. Her broadway career was off to a promising start. Although not a lead, she was gathering high praises for a number of supporting roles. Her time as a lead was only a matter of time and the right opportunity. If she had to describe her life, Rachel would say she was content.

Which brought her back to this night. Rachel's best friend Jenny, had convinced to her, to go out to a music club. They were here to watch a band Jenny was obsessed with, the Placebos. Rachel had never actually heard any of their music. However, nights out were few and far between for her. Her obsession with practice and preparation prevented an active social life. Even if she didn't know the band, spending time with Jenny was the important thing.

Both her and Jenny had managed to wiggle fairly close to the stage before the concert started. For a band she had never heard of before, Rachel was surprised to see such a large and enthusiatic crowd.

She got ready to dance to some rock n' roll, as the announcer began "All the way from parts unknown, the band you've been waiting for, the Placebos!"

The lights went out for a moment and a cheer came over the crowd. Suddenly, the stage lights came on and a tall figure strode onto the middle of the stage and grabbed the mike. The music started to play. The crowd began to dance. But all Rachel noticed was the lightning that shot from the bottoms of her feet and up her spine. And then, the tall figure began to sing. And it was as if freezing water was splashed onto her face. It was Finn. Finn was up there, singing, singing to a packed house.

Singing to her.

It had been so long since she seen him. She had almost forgotten that he was a real person, and not just a fantasy in her mind.  
He looked skinny to her, almost lanky. But somehow he had become even more handsome since she last saw him.

Unconsciously, Rachel began shrinking behind some people in the crowd. She listened to the first few songs in a daze. Finn keep on singing, unaware of Rachel's presence. Jenny asked her if anything was wrong, but Rachel just waved her off. The music was the sort of rock ballad's that Finn, her Finn, always loved to sing. Warm memories started to flood her memory. She felt like she was being embraced.

By the fourth song, Rachel found herself getting lost in his voice, edging slightly closer to the stage.

As the fourth song ended, Finn started to speak to the audience.

"For our next song, we'd like to do something we like to call classic rock request line" said Finn.

Rachel could tell that this was a gimmick well known by the band's fans from the cheer that rose from the crowd.

"This is how it works. You yell out a classic rock song and we give it our best shot. So don't be shy, let me hear your requests?" he said, urging the crowd.

"Freebird" came from the crowd.

"Sing Satisfaction!"

"Benny and the Jets!""

Finn had his head turned toward the other part of the stage. When Rachel found herself blurting out "Faithfully, sing Faithfully"

"Faithfully, that's one of my favorites." Finn said without recognizing who yelled out the song title.

To Rachel's horror, he began looking around the crowd for the person who requested the journey song. "Who said that? Don't be shy!" Finn asked the crowd.

Rachel wanted to sink into the floor. She wanted to turn invisible. But she knew she couldn't. So Rachel willed herself to stand still and tall. Like the Red Sea, the crowd seemed to part around her. It must of totally been her imagination, but when she looks back and remembers this moment, she she swears that somehow a spotlight from the theaters upper reaches shone right down on her.

Finn's mouth hung open and his body froze when he finally spotted her. He gasped out "Rachel?" before falling dead silent. A general state of bewilderment fell over him as he stared at the ghost from his past. An awkward pause fell over the crowd. Seconds seemed stretched to hours. It took a not to gentle nudge from the guitarist to break Finn from his suspended animation.

While Finnn stared down upon her, Rachel heart and mind raced. 'What did I do? What did I do?' she thought to herself. 'What is he thinking after all this time. Why did you bring me her Jenny? Why? 'Faithfully!' How could I yell that out? Why did my mouth betray me? Studpid Stupid"

Vaguely, Rachel could her Jenny call her name. But her inner monolougue only ended when Finn finally broke the moment.

"I'll sing Faithfully" he said "if you sing it with me" with that crooked grin that always made her knees weak and heart flutter. Her only response was to nod while her eyes danced and a smile spread across her face.


End file.
